


The New Order: A Light in the Dark

by Wafleman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafleman/pseuds/Wafleman
Summary: A new Jedi Order has risen since the fall of The First Order, but even with the throne of the Sith destroyed and Darth Sidious dead, darkness is rising again in the galaxy. Malachi Nuum will help keep the galaxy free of darkness by unlocking deep and forgotten secrets of the force.





	1. A Shadow in the light

Chapter 1: A Shadow in the Light

The white light of my lightsaber shone dimly around the dark room. I finally found what I was looking for, and picking up the small transmitting beacon, I made my way out of the building and jumped up through the branches of the trees to the old messenger routes. They were narrow bridges woven from the thick vines that covered most of the planet and were used for runners to deliver messages. I made my way south, and upon making it back to the temple I descended from the tree tops.  
Once I was back on the ground, I turned to cross the open space that led to the entrance of the Jedi temple. Devaron was covered entirely in jungles, so the large open space of grass before the temple was a welcome sight after my training mission. The temple was built on the side and partially over a large river that flowed through the jungle.  
I crossed the bridge and the sentinels that guarded the doors simply nodded to me as I passed through the large door way. The temple common was a large circular room that reached the ceiling passing through all three levels of the temple with spiraling ramps that led all the way to the top. I made my way up to the top floor where Master Lukili was waiting. I waited outside her door until I opened and she had her back turned to me.  
I knelt on the floor and waited for her to speak. After a few minutes her voice came gently and quietly, her back still turned,  
“I see that you found it.”  
“Yes Master,” I said matching the volume of her voice.  
“Now, my Padawan, I believe that you are ready.”  
“Ready for what master?”  
“It is time you were graduated to be a full member of the Jedi Order.”  
She rose and turned to face me. She held out her hand and her lightsaber gently floated to her palm. She fixed her grip and powered on the saber, the light blue blade flickering gently. The blade was almost white showing the age of the saber crystal, and she gently held the saber in front of her face. Then lowering it over first my left shoulder, then my right, then finally holding it over my head, promoted me to the rank of Jedi. Using the force she lifted my Padawan braid and gently sliced through it with her lightsaber.  
As soon as it cut through my braid, the lightsaber powered down, and she lowered it.  
“That is the end of my time as a Jedi,” she said clicking the switch on her lightsaber, and the blade didn’t fire, “I will still serve as master of this temple, but now you must defend it and and help train the next generation of Jedi.”  
“I will do as you say Master,” I said standing to face her, “What is my first mission.”  
“Remember what I have taught you,” She said laughing slightly.  
“Those with true sight lose their way most often, and remember that the force is the only way to truly see.”  
“Good,” she said gently touching the spaces where her eyes used to be, “I have gone long without my eyes, but I believe I see more than most Jedi ever will. For now, I want you to attend to the library and help the youngling with the filing.”  
“Yes master.”  
I turned to leave the room, but something stopped me. I turned back to Master Wa, and she was still looking in my direction.  
“You wish to go looking for a fourth crystal.” She said, no ounce of question in her voice.  
“Yes master,” I said looking at the floor.  
“Then be off,” she said waving her hand.  
I bowed and exited the room without another word. I made my way to the landing pad that was built on the Edge of level three. I boarded the shuttle and the captain programmed the coordinates for Ilum. The shuttle lifted off and after breaking through the atmosphere the ship entered hyperspace.  
For the hours that we were in hyperspace I meditated preparing myself for the trials I would face Ilum. I knew what I would find there, but even now it chilled my core. I had come back from the dark side to train under Master Wa, but the caves would tempt me, just as they had every time I had gone in. The shuttle came out of hyper space, and I rejoined the captain in the cockpit to assist with the landing of the craft. I had to guide the ship to the landing pad because of the blizzard. I put on my coat, and The captain opened the door and the snow swept in. I exited quickly and the door closed behind me.  
I made my way to the temple that was about three hundred feet in front of the landing pad. I was met by two sentinels at the door who raised their lightsabers to defend the door. I pulled out my lightsaber, and I powered it on. They both moved back from the door and let me in. I entered, and pulled my hood down off my head. There were two Jedi waiting for me in the main room of the temple, the giant crystal hanging from the ceiling. I bowed to them and they returned the gesture motioning to the large door. Ice was already creeping down the door way because there was no light doe to the blizzard.  
I entered the caves and the the crackling of the ice was already trying to distract me. I made my way down the cave to where it split off in to seven or eight different directions. I closed my eyes and let the force guide my decisions as my feet began to move on their own. Once I was moving down one of the tunnels I opened my eyes and followed the path of the cave. The tunnel eventually opened up to a large cavern, and the floor of the cavern was only small surfaces of rock that led to the other side. I looked across and saw the crystal twinkling. I could also hear it calling to me.  
I started across the path, jumping from platform to platform, until I made it to the place where the crystal was. The call got louder and louder until I put my hand out and plucked the crystal from the ice. Then suddenly the room went dark.  
I turned around and was looking at my self, but it wasn’t the self of the present, it was the self that was still loyal to the dark side. He watched me with my own yellow eyes, and his hair blew in a wind that couldn’t be felt. The brown strands brushed his face occasionally blocking his eyes as they watched me.  
I knew what he was looking at, I remember the day vividly, and it still haunts my dreams. He stares at me, and as I raise my hands to defend myself my hands aren’t my own. The small green hands of a Jedi youngling, They move in front of my face, but I can’t control them, they simply try to block the coming attack. He raises the red blade of his lightsaber and it one fell stroke he kills me.  
The scream echoes out, long after the vision has faded. I sit there, the crystal warm in my hand, almost as if it was alive.  
I sat there for what felt like hours listening to the scream echo around me. The room seemed to grow brighter as the scream finally began to fade. I stood up, and I made my way out of the cave. When I got back up to the surface, the door was completely iced over. I placed my hand of the ice and closed my eyes. I could hear the ice breaking and after a few seconds the ice all fell away from the door. The two Jedi waiting for me just nodded their heads and motioned to the door that led back outside, then the walked away in to other parts of the temple.  
I put my hood up, and I went back outside to see that the blizzard had cleared. I quickly walked back to the shuttle and after boarding we were on our way back to Devaron


	2. A New Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to Devaron, Malachi is met by Master Wa and she has a surprise in store for him

I disembarked the shuttle, and found Master Wa waiting for me. She stood perfectly still as I approached and turned only when I was close enough to hear her,  
“Malachi, I see that you were successful on your venture,” she said leading the way back to her chambers.  
“Yes Master.” I said quietly.  
“You still worry that the dark side has hold on you.”  
“Yes Master,” I said quietly, my eyes just watching the floor as I followed her.  
“The dark side calls to all that use the force. It is a great source of power, and can be very tempting, but you have broken away from its hold once, and I think that you would not be called back to it so easily.”  
“Thank you Master.”  
“Now, I have made some decisions while you were away. Through the night I had a vision of darkness, and I believe that it is time for you to take on a padawan. We must bring more younglings up to build a new generation of Jedi. I have communicated with Grandmaster Skywalker, and she believes that it is time. We have spent years training new Jedi, and even so, we are few in numbers. Many of them even already have lightsabers, but in the days of the original order, that was one of the last rials to becoming a Jedi.  
Now you will take on two padawans, and you will starts training the new generation fo Jedi.”  
“Did you say two padawans, Master?”  
“Yes, Grandmaster Skywalker believes that to rebuild our numbers, each of our Jedi must take on two padawans to grow the order.”  
“Then it will be done as you ask.” I said and I turned to leave.  
“Remember what I have taught you and don’t let your sight lead you astray. Your padawans will be waiting for you on the main level.”  
I just nodded and exited the room. I made my way down to the main level, and I found two younglings waiting for me. They both looked to be in their early teens. One was a native to the planet, obvious by the characteristics that matched the other Devaronians, then shifting my focus to the young man, I stopped abruptly in my tracks. He was Rodian, and all I could see was the youngling from my vision in the caves.  
“Is something wrong Master?”  
“N-no,” I said quietly, “everything is fine. My name is Malachi Nuum, and I am your new master.” I said looking from the boy to the girl, “I have never had a padawan before, much less two, so I will ask your forgiveness if I seem to be lost or under of what to do.”  
“Do not apologize Master Nuum,” the girl said, “I am Tunsia Cill, and I am happy to be training under you.  
“And I am Greeko Kia.” He said bowing, “I share Tunsia’s sentiments, and I look forward to training under you.”  
“Well, I have some business to attend to, but you are both welcome to accompany me.”  
“What business would that be Master?”  
“I have just returned from Ilum, and I must go to the shop on level two and finished constructing my lightsaber.”  
“But Master, do you not already use a double bladed saber?”  
“I actually have a very unique fighting style,” I said pulling out my lightsaber, “I use what is known as a hinged saber staff. I can activate both blades while the hilt is folded and it can be straighten to be a traditional saber staff. I will fight with tow of these hinged sabers offering versatility to four different fighting styles. Dual wield, saber staff, single blade, and a combination thereof.”  
“How are you able to use two saber staves. That has only been done historically by very large individuals with more than two arms,” Greeko said his eyes intently scanning my lightsaber.  
“I am especially adept in the force, even more so after training with Master Wa. I can suspend one in the air to be used while fighting with the other.”  
“Forgive my confusion Master.” He said bowing slightly.  
“There is no need for apology, please, both of you accompany me to the work room.”  
I led the way back up to the second floor, and they both followed behind me. We walked in to the workroom, and I pulled all of my working equipment out. The second hilt set was done, and I put it on the table. Then I laid both of the crystals on the table next to it. I closed my eyes and lifted my hands. I could see the crystals in the dark, their tie to the force strong, and I trusted that all of the pieces would come together.  
When it settled back on the table I opened my eyes, and I picked it up igniting both of the blades. They were both a very dark green. I pulled up my other saber, and igniting it, released the hinges and held both of my saber staves. Both of their eyes went wide, and they watched as I flicked my wrists closing the hinges and then turning the sabers off.  
“Now, I would like you both to accompany me to the training grounds so I can assess where you are in your training.”  
“Yes Master,” They both said in unison, and we made our way to the sparring circle.  
After we arrived, I took my place in the middle of the circle, and they took their places on either side of the ring.  
I turned on my lightsabers, but for the moment let them in the upright position. I had two blades in each hand, and I stood ready for one of them to make the first move. Both of them moved at the same time, Their dark blue lightsabers both coming at me. I blocked them both easily, and pushed them away, both with my strength and the Force. They both slide back to the edge of the ring and took their stances again. Tunsia waited at the edge while Greeko approached. I turned my attention to him and lowered my lightsabers to the ready position. He an I sparred for a few seconds, but I could feel Tunsia coming up behind me.  
I unhinged the saber in my left hand and used the blade t block her attack. I could see Greeko’s eyes go wide. He jumped back and I turned to engage Tunsia. She pulled back into ready stance again, but I had something else in mind. I threw the lightsaber in my left hand and sent it spinning off towards Greeko. I unhinged the saber in my right hand, and Tunsia and I sparred back and forth. The fight was Intense, and she was very proficient in lightsaber combat. I felt my lightsaber coming back and I caught it jumping in to a back flip, twisting, and landing where I was facing Greeko.  
I threw the saber in my right hand, and sent it spinning back towards Tunsia where I had just been standing. Then I sparred back and forth with Greeko. He gave me an opening, and I kicked his lightsaber out of his hand. Then I turned to finish Tunsia. She was quickly approaching from the other side, but my lightsaber was coming back in behind her. She heard it and turned to deflect it, but that was all I needed. While she was distracted, I used the force to pull Tunsia’s lightsaber out of her hand, and she brought her arms in deflect the attack. I redirected my lightsaber and it spun over her head and it landed in my hand.  
She turned to look at me, and hung her head low. Greeko also stood up and joined Tunsia, both of them staring at the ground.  
“Im sorry we failed.” Tunsia said, still looking a the ground.  
“What makes you think you failed?” I asked.  
“We failed to disarm you.” Greeko said also keeping his eyes tied on the ground.  
“This was not a challenge, but an assessment.” I said looking at both of them, “Look at me.” They both raised their eyes to meet mine, and I could see that they were upset, “the only goal was to see what you already knew. If I expected you to disarm me, then I would be expecting you to be better than me, and if that were the case, who would be the master and who the student. Please, don’t be hard on yourselves. You are both excellent fighters, and there is not more that I have to teach you in that field, what I have left to teach you is in the ways of the force, and keeping balance within yourselves. When you were fighting, you only had one mission, beating me, but there was so much more that was at stake. I hope to help you on that journey, and I hope that you will let me.”  
“Yes Master,” they both said bowing.  
“Not to offend you, but please don’t bow to me every time we interact. I would like our relationship to be less formal than that, especially since I am only a few years your senior.”  
“Yes Master,” the said smiling.  
I turned and they followed me back in to the temple as the sun began to set behind the tree tops.


	3. Growing Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malachi and his padawans travel to Ossus to help Grandmaster Rey Skywalker rebuild the temple on the planet, but even before arriving, tension rises in the group and Greeko shows connection to unique powers of the force.

It had been about a week since Tunisia and Greeko had joined me as my padawans, and things seemed to be going well. We had continued our training on Devaron, but it was time for us to expand their horizons. They had just arrived in my private office, of sorts, and had taken their place on the floor in front of me.  
“What is the plan for today Master?” Tunisia asked looking at me with excitement, but Greeko looked a little off.  
“What is troubling you Greeko?” I asked stating up from the large cushion I had been sitting on.  
“I have been having strange dreams Master.” He said his voice low and quiet, “I have seen dark things in my dreams and it frightens me.”  
“I know what these dreams can be like.” I said trying hard to hide my own fear, “Just trust in the force and try to interpret what these dreams might be telling you. If you fear that they are leading you to the dark side, then trust that you are strong enough to resist the temptation.”  
“How can you be so sure in me, if I am not even sure of myself?” He asked finally looking me in the eye.  
“Every Jedi is tempted by the dark side, and the best Jedi are the ones that can accept that they will always be tempted, but also have the will to resist its call.”  
“Were you tempted?” Tunisia asked looking between Greeko and I.  
“Yes, but even so, here I stand as your master.”  
They both nodded, and I walked past them motioning for them to follow. They both stood and followed me out the door. I led them up to the landing pad, and I walked towards the ship that was waiting for us. It was an Order Class Yacht, and upon seeing it, the padawans were shocked.  
“Where are we going Master Nuum?”  
“We will travel to the planet Ossus, and we will assist in rebuilding the Temple there with Grandmaster Skywalker.”  
“We are going to meet Grandmaster Skywalker?” They shouted in unison.  
“Yes, now would you please get on the ship.” I said laughing. They both ran past me, and boarded the ship, and I followed them aboard the door closing behind me.  
Once we had entered hyper space I called the Padawans to the central community area. I sat on one of the couches and invited them to take one of the chairs across from me. They both sat and stared at me, but I took a moment to collect my thoughts before speaking.  
“This is a Dangerous Mission,” I started my voice quiet, “and I don’t want you to be afraid. However, Ossus was one of the first sacred location of the Jedi to fall to darkness. Ever since the Knights of Ren were established, and the Third Purge happened, Ossus had been clouded by darkness. Our mission is to help clear the darkness form Ossus and use it as another outpost for the order.”  
“And that is why Grandmaster Skywalker will meet us there?” Greeko asked his face hard to read.  
“Yes,” She has called on me because I have a unique perspective on things, and I need you both to know something. I haven’t always been a Jedi.”  
“Well, obviously,” Tunisia said almost laughing, “no one is born a Jedi.”  
“Thats not quite what I meant,” I said taking. Deep breath before continuing, “There was a time in my not so distant past that I was a Sith, I had been corrupted by the dark side, but Master Wa took pity on me. I had been ordered to kill her, but I just couldn’t do it, because ether was light inside of me, but it took many years before I overcame the Darkness.”  
“You were a Sith?” Greeko asked, moving further away from me on the couch.  
“Yes, but what I need you both to understand is that I have left that behind me, and that is why Rey has asked me to come. She knows that I can resist the darkness, but I can still tap into it to sense its sources.”  
“But you were a Sith!” Greeko said studying up from the couch and pointing at me, “You killed people, and now you are the one training us to follow the path of the light. How are we supposed to trust you and everything you say?”  
“My answer to you would be the same as it was earlier,” I said blinking slowly, “Trust in the force, and you shall know. Those with true sight are the ones that are usually led astray. Only the force can reveal the truth.”  
“Greeko please,” Tunisia said staying up and putting her arm on his shoulder, “Do you think Master Wa and Grandmaster Skywalker would trust Master Nuum if he couldn’t be trusted?”  
“But…”  
“No,” She said pushing him down in the chair, “We have been entrusted in to his care, and if the Masters believe that he is worthy, then who are we to challenge that belief?”  
He just nodded, but sat there in silence. I nodded to Tunisia and wen to site in one of the private rooms in the back. I pulled my set of stones from my pocket and laid them on the floor around me. I closed my eyes and concentrated with my connection to the force. I opened my eyes and the stones were floating around me in a perfect circle, but then there was a knock at the door.  
“Enter,” I said trying to keep the stones going.  
Greeko entered and upon seeing the stones closed the door and sat on the floor across from me, “Master, I have come to apologize. What I said before was out of line, and if you were to eject me as your padawan I would understand.”  
“I accept your apology, but I would never turn my back so quickly on a student. I understand your frustration and confusion, because I can sense your struggle with the dark side.”  
“In my dreams, I see myself killing innocent children.”  
“Take the stones from me.” I said closing my eyes,  
“Close your eyes and let them be your sole focus. 

Feel their movement through space with the force. 

Let them guide your thoughts

Use them to keep your mind focused on the force.”

I opened my eyes, and I watched as the stones floated around Greeko, but something else was happening. Small tendrils of electricity sprang from his body, and passed between the stones. Soon they were all connected with electric charge, but his eyes were still closed. I put my hand out and absorbed all the electricity from he stones into my own body.  
“Now, open your eyes.” I said and he did,”How do you feel.”  
“More centered,” He said letting the stones gently fall back to the floor, “I feel calmer, and more in touch with my own feelings.”  
“Good, anytime you need them, all you have to do is ask. Now let us prepare, I believe we are about to arrive.”


	4. Grandmaster Skywalker

We came out of hyper space, and the planet was beautiful shades of blue and green, but I was instantly hit with darkness pulsing through the force. It was like the planet was wrapped in an invisible blanket of Dark energy. I could see Tunisia physically shudder, but Greeko just pulled his arms a little tighter around his body as we watched the planet get closer to us.  
Once we had landed on the surface of the planet. The door to the ship hissed open, and I could see that new ere sitting on the remnants of what used to be a large space port. There were abandoned ships and even an imperial cruiser was left rotting on one of the the landing pads. I could see the temple proper from here, and I started walking that way, flanked on both sides by my padawans. I could tell they were uneasy, so I did my best to look calm and confident as we made out way towards the temple.  
When we made it on the temple grounds, the waves of energy in the force shifted slightly and I knew Master Skywalker was close. We proceeded to the front door of the temple and found her standing there waiting for us. She was with two other Jedi, and they all bowed to us when we arrived. We returned the favor, and I stepped forward slightly,  
“Master Skywalker, it is good to see you again.” I said lowering my head slightly.  
“Same goes to you Malachi,” she said pulling the white hood of her robes down to reveal her grey hair and aged face, “I see that you followed Master Wa and I’s instructions.”  
“Yes master, this is Padawan Greeko Kia and Padawan Tunisia Cill.” I said motioning to them and they bowed showing their respect.  
“I am please meet you both, and I am glad to have you here. My associates here are Wilon Kaar and Rhond Kall. They have both recently finished the trials, and they will be taking their first padawans when we return to Ahch-To.”  
“Well, I wish you both good fortune in your future endeavors, but for now, please explain what exactly you summoned me to help with Master Skywalker.”  
“I believe that there is a nexus here on Ossus located in, or possibly around the Temple Proper. However, I believe that the nexus is a ground for the dark side of the force rather than remaining neutral in its energy outputs.”  
“Forgive me master, but I am unfamiliar with the concept of a nexus,” Tunisia said quietly.  
“Your studies probably referred to is as a vergence or fulcrum,” I said smiling at the realization that dawned in her eyes.  
“Yes;” Master Skywalker said, “however, I am referring to the places tainted with the dark side as nexi and this particular nexus is very strong with the energy of the dark side. Normally I would leave the nexus alone, but things or people in contact with he nexus for a long period of time become imbued with the force, and I am afraid of the relics or warriors that could be created by the contact.”  
“Historically this would have been treated by the expertise of a Jedi Consular, but I am not of that order, nor are my padawans.”   
“That may be true, but you have interacted with the dark side in a very unique way, as have I, and I believe that expertise will give us a way to cleanse the nexus.”  
“i believe that you might be right, I was tempted by that dark side once and I fell prey to it, but I will not make that mistake again,” I said my chest growing tight, “Where is the nexus located?”  
“We don’t have an exact location,” Wilon said stepping forward slightly, “but we have search the entire temple. It doing so we found a location where the energy seems to be the strongest. We can take you there if you would like.”  
“Please do, I believe that I know what I would like to try first.”  
They both tried their back and led the way Master Skywalker and I following immediately behind with the padawans close behind us. We entered the temple and it was laid out very similarly to the temple on Devaron except that the building was a square rather than a circle. They waited for us in the middle of the room on a large metal circle, as soon as we were all on, Rhond pushed a button that activated an ancient elevator.  
We started to descend, and when the platform touched down we were in a huge cavern than twinkled with the light from glowing crystals that shone in every color and hue. They gave the entire cavern a soft light that was comforting compared to the feelings of darkness that surrounded us. They continued onward and the platform remained where it was waiting for us to return to the surface.  
The tunnel they lead is down was also filled with the glowing crystals, but they were in a much smaller concentration and it was relatively dark in the space. We continued deeper and deeper until I felt what Rhond and Wilon had been talking about.  
“Its close,” I said stopping sort of abruptly.  
“You feel it too?” Master Skywalker said closing her eyes and bowing her head slightly.   
“Yes, but it is so intense that it is hard to pinpoint.”  
“Almost like it is everywhere and nowhere at the same time.” Greeko said looking at me.  
“Exactly.”  
I looked around the immediate area, and needing more light pulled out my saber and ignited the almost white blade to give me a bright light to search with. With the extra light, I could see that there was a space in the wall completely devoid of crystals. I walked to it and held my hand out, then concentrating a little dust started to fall off the space. There was an ancient door there with ancient text on it. I held my lightsaber closer and realized that the text was the language of the Sith.   
“Behind this door, power rules over all,” I said starting to translate, “emotions control your decisions, light fades while darkness rises, and once you enter here all sense of peace will be lost.”  
“Strong words indeed.” Master Skywalker said examining the door, “This temple like many others was built over the ruins of destroyed Sith temples, so I’m not surprised to find this here.”  
“Where is this writing that you are translating?” Tunisia said squinting at the door, “I don’t see anything.”  
“Neither do I,” Both Wilon and Rhond said in turn.  
“Its right here,” Greeko said pointing a the writing, “How can you not see it?”  
“Maybe the darkness is clouding their vision,” I said trying to steer the subject in a different direction, “but for now we must figure out how to open it.”  
“Allow me,” Master Skywalker said stepping in front of me. She put her hand on the door and electricity spread across it. The writing glowed a deep red color and the door sank in to the ground. She smiled at me and stepped through the doorway, the rest of us right behind her.  
As we passed through he doorway the darkness seemed to grow even stronger than before. The short pathway quickly opened up in to another large chamber. It was all a dark colored stone and the space seemed to absorb light. Even with my lightsabers ignited the room seemed to be overly dark, but the darkness began to move.  
When the swirling darkness began to recede I didn’t like what I saw. The dark mist quickly pulled back to reveal a large monolith that was glowing with a faint red light. Standing around it were several figured cloaked in the black mist that had filled the room. The figured quickly moved to stand in a line between us and the monolith, and after a quick count, eleven was the number fo dark acolytes standing between us and their source of power.  
“Why have you come here?” A voice asked, echoing through the room, and possibly our minds.  
“We have come to restore the Jedi temple above,” I answered keeping my voice low and calm.   
“We cannot let that happen,” The voice said, but it was clearer this time than the last.  
“Why not?” Greeko said stepping up to my side.  
“This is the last remaining pillar of the dark side,” the voice hissed, “ever since she destroyed the dark throne, this is the only pure source of darkness left in the galaxy.”  
“I don’t want you to die, but if you try to stop us we will have no other choice,” Master Skywalker said stepping forward.  
“Silly Girl,” one of them said stepping forward, “you cannot stop us. We are the shadows. We existed long before the Sith even had a name. We have waited here since before the last Jedi Order, and we have grown our power ever since. We have learned powers of the force that you could never even dream of.”  
“No matter,” I said ready for whatever was about to come next, “ We are taking Ossus and this temple back. Now go!”  
“Then you shall all perish.”


	5. Light Overcomes the Shadows

At that moment ten lightsabers ignited all at once, but they weren’t the red blades of the Sith. They were various shades of black and purple. I shifted my lightsaber to my right hand standing at the ready. Both blades hummed gently and I allowed them to connect me to the force. The others all ignited their sabers in turn, most of them a similar shade of blue, except Master Skywalker’s which was a dark shade of yellow.  
“I want both of you to stay close to me,” I said and both of my padawans nodded their understanding.  
The shadows closed the distance quickly, and the battle was on.  
Three of them closed in on my padawans and myself. I pushed both of them backwards, and swung at the shadow approaching directly in front of me. He jumped back but that was the plan.  
Following through on the swing, I released the hinge on my lightsaber, and the other two shadows ran directly through the blades. Their bodies fell to the ground, and clearly the last one wasn’t pleased. The figure made a loud hissing sound and jumped towards me again. Spinning my lightsaber around, I parried slashes and jabs for what felt like hours. I was getting tired when the creature got the jump on me, and kicked my feet out from under me. I landed on my side and watched its blade fall when two blades were there to intercept.  
I looked up to see Tunisia and Greeko. They both had intensely determined looks on their faces, and with their combined strength pushed the assailant away. The two of them worked together like no two fighters I had ever seen. They were in perfect sync and balance their strikes perfectly coordinated. Together they drove the assailant back, and after a flurry of attacks the shadow lay dead on the floor.  
I turned my attention to the others, but I didn’t like what I saw. Rhond was on the ground either dead or severely injured, while Master Skywalker and Wilon were holding off the last four shadows. Pulling out my other lightsaber I unhinged it and sent both of them spinning towards the fight. The Jedi leapt their bodies twisting sideways as my weapons cut down two of the remaining shadows. My sabers came spinning back and I caught them ready to join the fight, but the two shadows fled. They seemed to dissolve into the black mist that surrounded them, and they just disappeared.  
Sheathing both of my weapons, I ran over to check on the others. Wilon was kneeling next to Rhond cradling his head in his arms. My Padawans both hung their heads, and Master Skywalker turned away. We carried his body to the surface and wrapped his in a burial shroud that we found in the old temple infirmary. Then we buried him in the Jedi Tomb on the back side of the temple. The laser disintegrated his body, and served as a beacon of a lost hero. Then we left the tomb and sat quietly in the main room of the temple.  
“I am sorry for what happened to your friend,” I said to Wilon.  
“He and I were bought to the temple at the same time, and have been friends and rivals since day one, but life must go on.”  
“How can you move on so quickly?” Greeko asked twiddling his thumbs.  
“That is the Jedi way,” Wilon said grimly, “we don’t form attachments so we aren’t destroyed when we lose the ones that we are attached to.”  
“That is true for most Jedi;” I said shaking my head a little, “however, there are a few Jedi that align themselves with the classification of Gray Jedi. They walk the line between the light and dark side of the force, but they do not surrender to the darkness. Recite the Jedi Code.”  
“There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.” Tunisia and Greeko said.  
“Flowing through all, there is balance. There is no peace without a passion to create. There is no passion without peace to guide. Knowledge fades without the strength to act. Power blinds without the serenity to see. There is freedom in life. There is purpose in death. The Force is all things and I am the Force.” I said and halfway through Master Skywalker joined me, “So you know the code of the Gray Jedi.”  
“I would have to,” She said smiling, “especially considering I was one, but ever since joining the high council, I have aligned myself more with the Jedi Code; however, as evident of my demonstration outside. I still adhere to certain aspects of the Gray Jedi.”  
“I have no choice, after the things I have seen, I cannot accept everything the Jedi Code says at face value. I have seen death and I have felt chaos.”  
“You were a Dark Jedi, weren’t you?” Wilon said looking at me sadly.  
“No,” I said dropping my gaze to the floor, “I have had a dark past, but with my training as a Jedi, I have seen the truth. It took many years, but I have found the absolute truths, and I believe that the Gray Jedi Code expresses that.”  
“What is a Dark Jedi?” Tunisia asked looking around between all of us confused.  
“Ever since the Sith Throne was destroyed, there have been no true Sith. There are Jedi that have fallen to the dark side, or force sensitives that have been trained in the dark ways of the force. Those are the people you saw down in the caves. That is also why their lightsabers didn’t have red blades, but shades of black and purple. They are natural crystals, but they have been field by darkness rather than light or neutral force.” Rey said, a sad look on her face.  
“So the Sith are no more?” Greeko asked just as confused as Tunisia.  
“The dark Jedi emulate the Sith,” Wilon said, “but they do not hold the power that the Sith Lords once did. The Sith Lords were immensely powerful and it would take numerous Jedi to take out a single Sith, but the Dark Jedi are just slightly more powerful than the average Jedi because they are fueled by their hatred and attachment to the dark side.”  
“The dark side existed long before the Sith did,” Master Skywalker said quietly, “and it will continue to exist even with the Sith gone. All force users will be tempted by the dark side at some point, those that resist is call are strong;” she said pausing for a second, “however, those that learn to use its power without falling to it are maybe the strongest of all.” She said smiling in my direction.  
“So there are multiple types of Jedi, one of which is mostly evil, and our master is a Jedi that doesn’t follow the Jedi code to the letter,” Greeko said pinching the bridge of his nose, “Do I have all of that correct?”  
“Yes,” Wilon said lightly, “and even then, there are multiple types of Jedi within the Jedi order that all have different roles.”  
“So there are many types of Jedi, and all of them are different but as long as they aren’t Dark Jedi, then we are good, right?” Tunisia said leaning back on her hands where she was sitting, “Are you sure it is alright that our master is a Gray Jedi?”  
“I am aware of Malachi’s status as a Jedi, but our regulations are not as strict at the were in the original Jedi Orders. We will not turn our back on our fellow Jedi and they would even be allowed to sit on the high council if they so accepted.”  
“Really?” Wilon said, his voice betraying his shock, “You would let someone who doesn’t follow the Jedi code sit on the Jedi Council?”  
“I believe the the time has come for the Jedi Council to take a turn for the better. In the old days the Jedi Council was made up of not necessarily the best Jedi, but the Jedi that adhered the closest to the Jedi code. Now I believe that we need the best leaders among the Jedi Order and I believe that even if they identify with the Gray Jedi code they can be great leaders and teachers in our order.”  
“Thank you Master Skywalker,” I said slightly lowering my head since I was sitting on the floor, “That means a lot coming from you, and I appreciate your sentiment with my choices in my path.”  
“We all walk a different path, and our path defines who we are. No one person’s path is the same, just as no two Jedi should be the same. I believe that every person’s teachings are valuable, and I hope your students find the same sentiment with what you will teach them. Then one day they will pass their own teaching as well as yours to their students, and so on, as long as the cycle continues.”  
“But the writing on the wall that only you and I could see,” Greeko said like he had remembered something important, “it was the language of the Sith. And you said that the Sith didn’t exist anymore, but you knew how to read the writing.”  
“There are not Sith anymore…” Master Skywalker said hesitating while looking in my direction.  
“Not since I killed my master…” I said staring at the ground for a long time before deciding to continue, “It was the end of my training as a Sith lord, and there are only two ways for the training to end. You kill your master, or they kill you. There is no other way, and there can only ever be two. I had already started to pull away from the dark side when the time came, but I didn’t know the power I would lose when I broke my connection with the dark side. I almost died in that fight, but I knew that I had to defeat my master for the good of the galaxy. I succeeded, but if the Jedi hadn’t been on their way to kill us both, I wouldn’t have lived, but Master Wa saw light in me and implored with the Jedi Order to save my life.”  
“The truth of the matter is that I told Master Wa to leave you for dead,” Master Skywalker said quietly, “but as we were leaving you and your master, I had a vision showing you standing in the chambers of the Jedi High Council. I personally carried your body form the Sith Temple and cared for you along side Master Wa.”  
Tunisia, Wilon, and Greeko just sat there, eyes wide, watching Master Skywalker.  
“I had no idea,” I said refusing to meet her eyes even though I could feel her looking at me, “I guess I owe you my life.”  
“No,” she said using the force to lift my chin so I was looking at her face, “you simply owe me the future of the Jedi Order. I don’t know everything that will transpire on your path, but I know that you will be key in building the New Jedi Order.


	6. Receding Darkness

“Malachi,” Master Skywalker said turning to us as we approached the landing platform, “you and your padawans will stay here to oversee the rebuilding of the temple here. I will be returning to Ahch-To to continue leading the Jedi order, Master Wilon will travel to Devaron to relieve Master Wa, and you will remain here. You will rebuild the temple, and I will send a few more Jedi masters to assist you. You will oversee the temple here once it is restored, and I will also send workers to assist in the reconstruction.”  
“Yes Master Skywalker,” I said bowing to her, “I will see to it that the reconstruction is completed to your liking.”  
“No Malachi,” She said smiling, “reconstruct the temple as you see fit. Once the reconstruction of the temple is complete you will become its master.”  
Tunisia and Greeko’s eyes went wide and I didn’t know what to say. I just stood there and stared at her until she spoke again.  
“Do well, and use all of the resources that you believe necessary, I will check in regularly to see how the reconstruction is coming, until then, I bid you farewell Malachi.”  
I just bowed to her and she turned to board her ship. Master Wilon shook my hand, and boarded the ship behind Master Skywalker. The ship lifted off and entered hyperspace before even leaving the atmosphere, and almost as soon as the ship was gone, three more cruiser class ships entered the atmosphere. They landed behind the east side of the temple complex, and immediately opened and started to unload. I went to meet the commanders of the ships, and my Padawans followed me.  
Once we made it to the landing zone, I realized that this was once a space port area. It was highly grown over, even trees had grown, but clearly this was a landing point during one of the wars after the temple was abandoned. Three Jedi approached me from their respective ships and two of them had padawans of their own.  
“Master Fidlanama,” I said recognizing the Jedi Master, “It is so good to see you again.”  
“Malachi, I am glad to see that you passed your trials and received padawans of your own.”  
“I was surprised at the order for two Padawans, but this is Greeko Kia and Tunisia Cill,” I said pointing at them in turn and they bowed the Jedi Masters.”  
“This is my Padawan Leo Odaba,” She said motioning to a young Mikkian. His tendrils were a darker shade of red than his skin and his eyes were piercingly blue. He bowed and stood silently.  
“Malachi Nuum,” one of the other Masters said, “I am Master Kolbe Istansin, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  
“Master Istansin, I have heard much about you from Master Wa, I understand that you were trained together by Master Skywalker.”  
“Yes, she is a good friend of mine, and I am glad to hear that Master Skywalker has relieved her of duty.”  
“And I am Master Kira Konda,” the last master said, her montrals and headtails very long. It was my first time seeing a Togruta and it was a sight to see, “And these are my Padawans Kiko Lion and Mikael Hurn,” she said motioning to a Human female and a Chagrian male.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you,” I said bowing, “and it is wonderful that you have all come to assist in the reconstruction of the temple here on Ossus. From what I have seen the temple here was constructed very differently than most of the other Jedi Temples. There was the Temple Proper which was a circular building that stood Five stories tall with the council room at the very top for the branch of the Jedi council that was stationed here, then there were two other buildings. Once of them was a great library that held knowledge of the Jedi Order, and then there was a large Dormitory for all of the Jedi training at the academy.”  
“So what do you believe should be the first step in the restoration?” Master Istansin asked looking at the ruins behind me.  
“I believe that the Temple Proper should be the first thing restored,” Master Konda said looking atet ruins as I turned around to look as well.  
“I agree with Master Konda,” I said looking at the overgrowth before us, “I believe that the temple proper should be the priority, but we should also start construction on the dormitory. There will come a time when the crews cannot stay not he ships any longer because the Jedi will need to use the cruisers once again.” I said turning to face the masters once again, “Tell your crews that they will be using the ships as living quarters for the time being. I want all of the supplies kept on the ships until needed, and the ships put on lockdown each night. We will begin construction tomorrow, but for now I would like all of us to convene and discuss the plans for the buildings.”  
“We can use the briefing room on the Concord,” Master Istansin said turning to return to his ship and brief his crew.  
“I will brief the crew of the Izalda and then join you on the Concord,” Master Fidlanama said turning, her padawan following.  
“I will do the same on the Bingara and join you all soon,” Master Konda said turning quickly to complete her tasks.  
My padawans and I followed Master Istansin to the Concord, and we walked up the boarding ramp on to the cruiser. We followed him up tot he command center, and he ushered us in to the briefing room. It wasn’t like the cruisers of the old republic built for war. Many of the republic cruisers now were transport and commercial class ships. The briefing room was built more for comfort than it was built for war command. I took a seat on one of the couches and was joined by my Padawans. I plugged my com link in to the holoprojector and pulled up the plans of the Ossus temple I had downloaded before leaving Devaron. The other Jedi joined us and it was finally time to talk about the plan moving forward.  
“As you can see from the plan here, The temple proper was the shining beacon of the temple grounds. It was a round building, and the other two buildings were plain in comparison. I believe the best plan of action is to build the temple proper in the exact same shape, update the interior and keep the council chambers on the top floor. Within each of the offices on the third and fourth floors I want offices and rooms for the masters to stay in. Then on the lower two floors, classrooms for the training of young Jedi.”  
“I think I see the vision that you are going for,” Master Fidlanama said looking at the hologram, “What of the other two buildings?”  
“Yes,” Master Konda said looking over the hologram, “both of those buildings were completely destroyed when the temple fell.”  
“I think they should be constructed to match the main temple,” Tunisia said standing to point at the hologram, “I believe that they should both be round buildings to match the temple proper, They should be much wider, and should fall shorter than the main building.”  
“The library floors should be connected by a continuous spiral ramp up to the vault on the third floor,” Greeko said taking over, “and the first floor should have plenty of space for research. As far as the dormitories go each room should have a balcony on the outer edge of the building.”  
“Each floor should have a common space in the middle,” Tunisia said taking off again, “all of which have access to the outside. The weather of the planet is fairly temperate, and blast-shields can be raised to keep out violent weather. Then each of the floors will be connected by lifts with clear tubes to prevent large blockages of eyesight and keep the space looking nice.”  
I nodded to both of them smiling, and they looked pleased with themselves; however, the other masters did not looked pleased. Everyone else in the room looked upset except Mikael.  
“What is the meaning of these cosmetic additions?” Master Istansin asked looking at the padawans, “We shouldn’t waste our resources on these frivolous additions.”   
“I agree with Master Istansin,” Master Fidlanama said looking between me and the padawans seeing the smile on my face and sighing, “however, it is clear that Malachi is pleased with the ideas of his Padawans.”  
“Mikael,” Master Konda said looking at her padawan, “you seemed pleased with the ideas, did you have something to add.”  
“I wouldn’t want to impose on Master Nuum’s ideas.” He said quietly.  
“Please,” I said looking at him with a smile, “tell me what you were thinking.”  
“I believe that the top of the library should be a garden for meditation, while the room of the dormitory should hold a training or sparing location. There should also be plenty of space for transports and speeders on the temple grounds, but there should also be a large courtyard space between the three buildings.”  
“That sounds lovely,” Master Fidlanama said looking at the three Padawans, “and it also sounds like practical additions. It sounds like all of you have done your research, and I think this is exactly how the temple should be reconstructed. We will start first thing tomorrow.”  
“Then until morning, may the force be with us all through the night. My padawans and I will head back to the Virizia” I said and turned to leave the ship.  
My padawans and I boarded our ship, and we settled in for the night, putting the ship on lockdown and going to bed. I was exhausted and I could tell that my padawans were as well, so there wasn’t a lot of extra conversation before we were all asleep.


	7. Enemies and Allies

The next morning I awoke to loud crashing. I got up, got dressed, and opened the doors to the ship. I walked out to see large clouds of dust rising from the temple site. Small construction craft were buzzing around and looked like insects helping to build a hive. Crafts on the ground were moving around to transport equipment or help with removing debris, and ships in the air were helping to demolish the building and keep the dust under control. Tunisia and Greeko finally emerged from the ship, and we were all ready to make our way over and observe the demolition of the building.  
There was a place that had been designated for the master engineer and the master architect to work from that was safe from the demolition for the time being. The plans for the building had been finished overnight, and I could see the bags under the workers eyes but they seemed to be in high spirits  
“Good morning ladies and gentlemen,” I said as I stepped under the canopy, “Everyone seems to be in high spirits, I hope that starting the project today wasn’t too much for the two of you to finish last night.”  
“Good morning Master Jedi,” one of the women said stepping away form the table, “I am Alika Furbon, chief architect for this project.”  
“And I am Jakob Furbon,” he said shaking my hand, “Chief engineer on the project.”  
“Are you two…?”  
“Brother and Sister,” Alika said before I could finish the question, “and we are happy to be here. We were surprised when the Jedi order chose our company to do the reconstruction of the Jedi Temple here on Ossus.”  
“Why surprised?” Greeko asked, “Your company is one of the best knows construction companies in the whole galaxy.”  
“Yes young Jedi,” Jakob said turning back to the table, “but we are also a relatively expensive company, especially for a project so large.”  
“The cost is not important, and you will receive the credits you deserve. It isn’t everyday that a Jedi Temple is built, or in this case rebuilt, and I believe that while still being modest, money shouldn’t be a deterring factor to using the best company for the job.”  
“Well said Master Jedi,” Alika said motioning for me to join her at the table, “here are the holoplans I constructed last night to match the vision of the recordings that were given to me by Master Istansin last night.”  
I looked them over, and they looked exactly like what the Padawans had dreamed up last night, including the additions that Mikael made at the end of the conversation.  
“I think they look perfect Mrs. Furbon, and please continue as planned. The only thing I would ask it that you be careful of the caverns under that temple proper. They are a sacred space, and I would also like entrances to those spaces hidden across the temple grounds in the way that you see best fit. Also, please call me Malachi, I have not yet reached the rank of Jedi Master, but please address the other Jedi here by Master.”  
“The adjustments to the plan will be made, and we will be sure to take extra care as to not damage the caverns as we work.” She said moving things around on the projection, “Also, how should we address the young Jedi that are on the planet?”  
“They should be addressed by the title Padawan. With me this morning are Padawans Greeko and Tunisia.”  
“It is wonderful to meet all of you,” She said smiling and staring at the plans, “You have no idea what an honor it is to reconstruct a Jedi Temple, and to work with the Jedi has always been a dream of mine.”  
“Well, we appreciate you being here and we look forward to seeing the progress on you and your brothers work.” I said nodding to her and taking my leave.  
We made it back to the landing zone for the ships, and used the flat open space as a place for training. My padawans and I were running through the stances of form two, when the rest of the Padawans came over to join.  
“Good morning Master Nuum,” Mikael and Kiko said when they were close enough for me to hear, “We were wondering if we could join you for form training, Master Konda informed us that you were a master in form four and Jar’Kai combat.”  
“Yes I am, and you’re welcome to join us. We just finished form two, and we are working all the way up to form seven.”  
“Vaapad?” Mikael asked surprised, “I thought knowledge of form seven was restricted among the Jedi.”  
“I am a firm believer that if the form exists it should be taught to all Jedi, so we will continue of to form three now.”  
Out of nowhere Leo appeared, and he stood there quietly for a minute.  
“Would you like to join us Leo?” I asked smiling at him.  
“Actually, I really need review in form two, but I missed your session on it. I am not adept at Makashi and I almost failed the initiate trials because of my lack in skill.” He said his head hanging low.  
“There is no shame in lacking skill in Makashi, I am no expert in form two, but both of my padawans are extremely skilled in the form.” I said looking at them with a smile, “we will run form two again before moving on, and then we will continue through the other forms.”  
All of the padawans nodded, and I went to stand with Leo in the back, his form was sloppy at first, but as we went through the stances he became more comfortable. We ran each form twice, and I took over leading once we moved on to form three. I watched Leo as I lead, and he was pretty adept at forms three, four and six, but his form five needed a little work.  
“Remember padawans, form seven is not only a form, but a state of mind. It is designed to embrace your inner darkness, and use it to your advantage while still keeping it under control. Watch closely, and follow the form, but keep your mind focused and clear. I will just be showing you the moves of the form.”  
We moved through all the steps, and Greeko, as I expected, was a natural at form seven. Form seven was all I had used as a Sith, and I was well versed in it. Leo also seemed to be pretty adept in the form as well.  
“Well, I think that is enough form practice for today, Now I would like my padawans to meditate in the forest for an hour. The rest of you, feel free to go back to your masters and follow their instructions, or feel free to join my padawans in the trees.”  
“Actually, Master Konda told us to follow your teaching for the day, so we will join your padawans in the forest.”  
“Master Fidlanama game me the same instruction, but I have a question before we go.”  
“What is that Leo?”  
“I notice your lightsabers are very unique, why are they like that?”  
“I use two hinged saber staffs,” I said pulling them both out, igniting all four blades, and releasing the hinges, “As an adept user of the force I am able to successfully use two saber staffs, and with he different ways I can use them, I am capable of using multiple lightsaber forms that require different lightsaber configurations.”  
“Why is one of your saber staffs white?” Kiko asked looking at the blade closely.  
“The crystal was a Sith crystal at one point, and after purifying it, it didn’t take on any color and remained white.”  
“Ah…” a few of them said, Tunisia included.  
“Alright everyone,” I said laughing and putting my lightsabers away, “one hour of mediation in the forest, and then get cleaned up for lunch.”  
“Yes Master,” they all said before running off in to the forest.  
I turned and went back to the Virizia to freshen up before meeting with the other Masters. After changing out of my training clothes, I made my way to the Bingara where the Masters were waiting. I boarded the ship and found them in the command center. When I entered Master Istansin looking at me with a look that was very angry.  
“How dare you Malachi,” he said his face red, “how dare you teach the padawans Juyo?”  
“It was the stances of Vaapad, and I think it is important for them to learn the form. You know my past, as do Masters Fidlanama and Konda. If you believe that I am teaching incorrectly, that is not your place to correct the behavior. I will train my Padawans as I see fit, and if the other masters choose not to let their students study with me again, then so be it.”  
“I believe that it is good for the Padawans to learn the form,” Master Konda said her expression stern, “I believe that now more than ever, we have an opportunity to train a new generation of Jedi that can embrace the darkness without falling to it.”  
“Besides,” Master Fidlanama said opening a holo recording of us practicing, “Padawans Greeko and Leo seem to be most adept at the form.”  
“Well, I will not be a part of this,” Master Istansin his tone defiant.  
“Then you don’t have to,” Master Konda said getting defensive, “Like Malachi said, we know of his past, and you have heard our stance on the issue. If you are upset about it, you can return to Ahch-To, and you can explain to Master Skywalker why you have returned.”  
“I think that is exactly what I will do,” he said huffing, “I will not stand by as you push padawans to the darkness.”  
“Then you will relieve your command of the Concord,” I said blocking the doorway where he was about to storm out, “I will take control fo the cruiser, and you can take the Virizia after we have removed our personal belongings.”  
His eyes went wide, but then he seemed to shrink a little when he realized I wouldn’t budge, “Fine, I will depart in an hour.”  
“Your ship will be ready.” I said my face stoic, “May the force be with you.”


End file.
